A Spy is Never Safe
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Cammie, Zach, Bex, Liz and Macey have to go on a mission- To Kill Zach's mom, and this time, not to fail. This story is full of Zammie (Not to mention Bex ruining the Zammie) and it's my version of GG6 (Ally if you read this, I give you permission to use it in your story, as long as you give me credit!) All rights belong to Ally Carter, (Except the plot, Ally)
1. A Spy is Never Safe Chapter 1

The thing about being a spy isn't about your safety, because a spy can never be safe. Take it from someone who lives with Rebecca Baxter (Yes, _Baxter_, the Rebecca Baxter), Elizabeth Sutton (Yes, Liz Sutton, future Einstein, ask her whatever question, she will answer it, she might be the next Einstein), and Macey McHenry (You read that right, _Macey McHenry_, as in the Vice President's daughter,)Bex is the toughest Gallagher Girl ever, Liz is the next Einstein, Macey is the vice-president's daughter. Sometimes, I think that I contribute nothing to my friends great abilities. Except, then I realize, I do. I'm the Chameleon. The girl that never gets seen. At spy school, that is totally considered cool (Note to self: Help Liz determine if that really is considered cool through intensive research) That's the thing. No matter what your cover is, if you're the queen of France or the executive secretary's sister, there's no guarantee you'll make it out of a mission (Okay, there's a chance: 43.2434% to be exact. Translation: Not much chance)

PROS AND CONS OF BEING THE CHAMELEON:

PRO: You can hide whenever you feel upset and no one will find you CON: There's one person who will ever find you -Zach Goode (A really hot guy, not to mention mysterious)

"Hello, Gallagher Girl," I turned, and saw a cocky boy, sure enough, with a smirk on his face, his dark brown hair over his eyes a little, and his emerald green eyes looking worried.

"Hello, Zach," I said solemnly "Gallagher Girl, you mother wants us in her office," "Oh yeah? I can tell you're about to say something else, Zach" "That's because I am. We have to go on a mission" "To track who?" "My mother and we;ve got to finish her off. Luckily Rebecca and Macey are coming, Liz is too, but... she's staying in the van" "When you two finish the Q&A part of the mission, we can take off, I'm not getting younger here!" called Bex, turning the corner. I turned to Zach, but he was already gone.


	2. A Spy is Never Safe Chapter 2

I sped toward the sound of Bex's call, not wanting, again, to be a recipient of her choke holds.

Bex started feeling chatty and said "Hopefully we get to blow up a base, I want some bloody action! Not just the usual napotine-patch routine and roundhouse kicks. Who do you think will get to set off the bomb?"

I sighed. "Bex, we don't even know if we're going to blow up the bases. We could just be retrieving information, so don't get too overexcited" I said.

By that time, we had reached my mother's office, so Bex opened the door. Not surprisingly, Zach as sitting in a chair, arms folded and smirking (No surprise there) Liz, being Liz, was looking nervous about the mission.

Not surprising at all, since she's the tiniest of the senior's and she hasn't been on the CoveOps track since sophomore year. Macey, was just looking kind of bored, kind of excited. Well, Bex, being Bex, was looking like she was going to escort the president.

My mother turned to us. "We need information on the Circle of Cavan's base, which, Liz, we're counting on you to hack into their information. The rest of you," said my mother, looking at Macey, Bex, Zach and me "You need to destroy the base, and then you've got to well... kill Zach's mother" she said awkwardly glancing at Zach.

Zach didn't even bother to look upset, I think he wants his mother dead as much as I do.

My motherr snapped me back to the mission by saying "Macey, you're in charge of diguises, Liz, research, Rebecca, Cam, Macey and Zach you four set off four bombs in four different areas, understand?"

We all nodded, Liz sighing in relief, because she didn't have to do the actual CoveOps part of the mission. "When do we leave?" asked Liz. My mother answered "10 minutes to get to the helicopter launching pad where Mr. Solomon will give you your cover legends"

"Is Mr. Solomon coming with us?" asked Bex

"Only if necessary, Rebecca, now, you only have 9 minutes 29 seconds to get to the pad" said my mother, briskly opening her door.

We sprinted toward our suite and Liz got her laptop, I got my tiny bottle of hairspray (Not the hair variety), Macey got out all her wigs and clothes, and Bex, slipped several laser rings, night goggles, and knifes into her jacket, then we set out for the helicopter pad. We were stopped as we neared the door, by Professor Buckingham

"Cameron, Rebecca, Macey and Elizabeth, I wish you the best of luck on your mission" she said briskly, walking away.

When we got to the helicopter pad, we saw Zach, smirking, with his bag by his side.

As I stepped into the helicopter and we took off,I looked at the Gallagher Academy one last, time, possibly the last time ever, if we don't make it.


	3. A Spy is Never Safe Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, guys, got a review from this-is-my-permanent-username saying that he/she wants Zach's POV so here it is, oh and I dedicate this chapter to my awesome reviewers, Drumroll please *Drumroll***

**this-is-my-permanent-username**

**Alecks454**

** Photogirl5 Onto to the story :)**

ZACH POV

If I know my mother, which i probably don't, but I think that the way she would stop us from bringing the Circle down, would be to torture Cam. Which, I can't let happen. But what I mean by torture, is I mean emotional torture. She will torture Cammie by hurting her friends and family, and well, making her relieve her father's death. None of which will happen (Note to Self: Help Liz create a device to guess the outcome of the mission). The bad thing for my mother is, well... I didn't go to Blackthorne for nothing. They make assassins there (Which I'm not exactly proud of) but this time, if i find my mother, well, she's a goner. She went to Gallagher (Not that I'm insulting any current Gallagher Girls), and I went to Blackthorne, Blackthorne makes killers, Gallagher doesn't. So this time, we might have the upper hand (Especially since Liz created a machine that can blow up a certain area of about 4 feet around in 2 seconds without making a single sound). The good thing about this mission is the fact, that well, I can torture my mother about my father before I kill her. But then again, there are things you don't want to remember. So, If I knew what happened to my father, well, then I would feel a burden about my father's fate, and I would feel worse, because I have Joe, but I wouldn't feel the same after finding out my father's fate. So I knew I had to keep, not only my thoughts, but my expression, blank. I could feel Cammie watching me, wondering why I was looking so stony and blank. Liz started using Bex as a pillow (Which earned her a "Liz, you should have brought your own bloody pillow") I felt sleep begin to engulf me as I started to sleep, because like I said, there are things you don't want to know (Not to mention the yelling between Cammie and Bex about a countersurveillance quote on page 25 on _A spy's guide to countersurveillance._ When I woke up, we had just touched down on a helicopter pad in Katy, Texas, where it was known the Circle's base was, in a small city. When the driver took off the moment we got out, I was actually kind of nervous because well, if we died, well, we'd be dead. But sometimes, one mission and one purpose is worth one life, especially a spy's life. There was a forest next to the Circle's base, so we sneaked in there, although there would probably be some guards. Which there were. A lot of them. We had just sneaked in when there came about 40 guards after us. One of them, being, well, yeah... Catherine Goode, my mother, and the one I was aiming to kill. I wanted to punish her as much as she had punished me when she tortured Cammie, because she knew it would hurt me. As i kicked other guards out of the way to reach her, she took out a gun and aimed it straight at me and said, in a sickly sweet voice "Zachy, you wouldn't hurt your own mother, would you?" "That's funny, because I was thinking of doing just the opposite" I said, before stabbing my knife into her thigh, and then, into her stomach. I fully expected her to fall and lay motionless forever, but she didn't. Instead about 15 guards lunged at me and i kept on stabbing, kicking, using the Box-Square method, and slapping Napotine patched on anyone I saw. Finally, when I was clear of guards, I took my chance. I stabbed my mother full in the heart. She let out that piercing death scream I had always wanted her to utter, as she took her last breath, and slipped out of this world, never to hurt anyone again.

**A/N Here is my best try, because I'm better at writing Cammie POV, so i get it if you don't like it, and I'm not mad, I just need critiscm good or bad, oh and just to know that people are reading my A/N write "kit kat" in your review and thankyou for my awesome reviewers, you guys motivate me, so luv ya all!**

**~Alex (Short but Alexandra)**


	4. A Spy is Never Safe Chapter 4

**A/N Okay guys, I'm trying to update daily now, because I have a mountain of homework (and i'm just in 6th grade) not to mention my project for Science Fair, so I'm trying really hard, but... it's FRIDAY! You know what that means... Extra Long chappy because I got all weekend for homework xD. Oh, And I want to concentrate on this story mainly, so I won't update Truth or Dare as much, but it's not discontinued so... DON'T GET MAD!xD Now, onto the story:) *hides behind virtual rock***

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, awesome Ally does! (GO ALLY!) So i ain't taking credit**

Zach POV

Or so I thought. I heard a voice behind me, and it sounded awfully familiar to the dead woman on the floor's voice. I whipped around and saw my mother, the real one, because her smile was genuine because she had Cammie in her arms and she was holding a knife to her throat, there was a small trickle of blood on her throat and I knew if I lunged, she would put Cammie as a shield and I would kill Cammie. So I thought for about two seconds and I knew what do do.

"Why, mother I think you have the wrong person" I said, looking at her straight in the eye.

She cocked her head slightly to the side, slightly amused and said "Oh, sweetie, I don't think so, I'm sure I have the right person. Now, Zach dear, hand me the knife like the good boy you are"

I heard the pounding of a hundred pairs of shoes and I knew that my mother had sent for her guards... Or so I though.

"Zach!" I heard a voice calling and I knew it was Bex. Right behind Bex was... Joe Solomon... along with about 100 guards, all of whom lunged at my mother and I heard Bex screaming as my mother cut into Cammie's arm with her knife, so, running into the mob of people, I threw myself against my mother and I grabbed Cammie and took off. She wasn't badly wounded.

My mother's knife had just cut into her skin slightly because of the hoard of people. I could feel Cammie stirring slightly. I leaned over to her, and kissed her forehead, just as she woke up.

"Where are we, Zach?" she asked in a small voice.

"Circle Headquarters. My mother had you knocked unconscious , and she cut you with the knife," I nodded at her cut, which she was now examining "but it's not too deep, and well...Joe's here." I finished.

She nodded and stood up and her eyes went wide as she looked behind me. I turned around. The Circle guards were setting off a bomb... they were going to finish everyone in here, even if it meant themselves, my mother, Cammie, me or Joe. They didn't. They were just going to end it.

I grabbed her wrist and yelled "Cammie, run, just run!" I said pushing her in the way of the door. "Zach, but why are you not coming?" she asked.

I knew she was scared, that her friends, Joe and me wouldn't make it, so I took a breath and said "I'm going to get Joe and the girls. Gallagher Girl, you're the one who needs to be alive- not us. So go! Go as far as you can and we'll be out with you as soon as we can... I hope"

She nodded, looking as scared as death then took off. I ran through the guards, trying to get Joe, who i knew was fighting, alongside Bex, Macey and Liz, my mother. I saw them, knives drawn.

"JOE!BEX!LIZ!MACEY! The place is going to blow! GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled. They heard and sprinted away from my mother, as all the guards ran, their lives depending on it, I saw Joe, Bex and Macey at the door, and I saw little Liz behind me. I grabbed her hand, lifting her up and ran faster and made it into the trees, not far away enough that when it exploded,we wouldn't die.

I felt a pounding in my head and pain on my leg, but i held Liz tighter, because she was too tiny to survive if she got hurt. I could tell the bomb was going to blow in about 10 seconds, so I ran faster, and finally reached the farthest possible distance and I saw through a gap in all the trees.

I saw a figure running out of the building, along with about 40 of her guards. My mother ran, and about two seconds after she ran out the doors, it exploded. I saw as my mother flew through the air her face twisted in pain as she was lifted about 43 feet in the air. I heard her scream an hit the floor with a thud, then nothing more.

This time, my mother really was dead. I saw Cammie, Joe, Bex and Macey huddled about 15 yards away, Cammie looking like she was about to cry, because she though Liz and I hadn't made it. Liz was unconscious, so I carried her to where they were.

"Lizzie!" yelled Bex and Macey.

"Uh, guys, she's unconscious, so don't traumatize her, okay?" I told Bex, Macey and Cammie.

Joe, Bex and Macey huddled around Liz to see the damage she had on her body, but i had eyes only for the girl with the blood on her sleeve

"You made it" she whispered and then she hugged me.

**A/N Okay guys, I tried to fill this chapter with as much drama as I could so I hope you like it and... phew I'm exhausted because that chapter was the hardest I've ever written so I hoped you liked it. Love ya.. and while we're on subject... Review?**

**Love~ Alexandra (Alex, better not call me a guy... But I'm a tomboy... so... go ahead) xD Love ya guys!**


	5. A Spy is Never Safe Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so I'm trying to update all my stories (but not my song-fics, they're basically one-shots) today since I think I should give you guys a present for Christmas so everyone expect for me to update my stories at least once, if I can't do twice but I woke up at 12:00 p.m exactly (no kidding) because honestly my little brothers were driving me off the wall with their new stuff, but still the day is long so here is my newest chapter for A Spy is Never Safe.**

**P.S. For those of you who think I'm rushing into the story I'm not offended in the slightest because honestly I'm only 11 I can't be perfect so I thank you guys for the criticism, but honestly, this hasn't even gotten started yet *smiles mischievously***

**~Alex**

Cammie POV

I saw Macey and Bex trying hard not to look relieved because, honestly, in a spy's life there is a chance that one second you're relieved, the next you're dead. But I couldn't blame them, as we had almost lost Liz, and while Bex warned Liz never to do that again, I pulled closer to the boy standing on the outside, his face covered in grime and ash. I knew that Bex and Macey would be grateful to him for saving Liz, but right now, they were just glad Liz was alive. "Cam, I don't think she's dead…" he said, trailing off, and I knew he meant his mother, but it would be nearly impossible for her to be alive, as we had almost killed her twice already. "Why do you think that?" I asked him. He pointed to the smoke in the distance and the yells coming from there "They wouldn't be yelling unless they were either trying to save her or if she was dead already, but honestly, I think she's alive" he said, his voice calm but I could practically hear the rage of emotions he was feeling. Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach and I were walking southwest, toward my mother and I could hear the sounds in my comms unit become static instead of silent, and finally I heard my mothers voice shouting orders. We started running and just then did I notice Liz had a cut on her hand that wasn't too serious but it should be checked. We stopped fast walking, because Liz had a minor sprained ankle, and then Zach picked Liz up and we started running because we heard yells of "Get them!" from who-knows-what direction. At the exact same time, I spotted my mother and Zach's mother charging toward us, my mother my Abby, Townsend, Mr. Solomon and the rest of the Gallagher Academy staff, while Zach's mother ran with about 30 Circle agents. "Cammie!" yelled Zach. "Run!" He handed me Liz and I easily carried her and started running, although I didn't want to. Liz couldn't fight, having a broken leg, a broken arm and having a purple eye as well as being weak, and well, everyone wasn't going to let me even close to their fight. I carefully set down Liz on the dirt, and said "Liz, I'll be right back." "No, Cammie! The whole reason of this is to keep you safe. Let them take care of it. We're not supposed to go" said Liz, trying hard to stand up. "Liz! Don't stand up! I won't go, but I am going to try to find something around here that will stop the pain" I told her as I saw her grimace from her broken bones. "Okay" she said, her skin still pale. I found a herb and pressed it against her skin and it started losing its swollen red color slightly. I heard a feminine scream and saw two figures fall. "Liz, please let me go see who it is!" I begged Liz. She nodded weakly and I ran, but I saw Zach running this way, with my Aunt Abby, blood pouring out of her arm, in his arms. My mother was screaming and Bex and Macey, along with everyone else, was running toward Liz and I. "What happened?" I screamed. "Landmine explosion is about to happen! Come on Cammie!" yelled Bex, picking up Liz and running. Bex, Macey and I sprinted toward the front, Liz still pale and clammy. I heard a small boom, which I knew would be accompanied by a HUGE explosion and a second later, it exploded and the whole earth rumbled, shaking the floor beneath us, even though we were already 235 yards away. The people in the back barely managed to avoid the edge of the explosion and they ran harder to not get exploded. Spies never have life guarantees. And this was an excellent example.

**A/N What do you guys think? I know I am kinda rushing into it, but I just want to show, that, even if you are a spy, there is never a chance that you're going to be alive a second from now. I need critiscm, guys! R&R because I don't know how I'm gonna make the next chapter without you guys**


	6. AN BUT IM SO SORRY!

**IM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN MIA SINCE CHRISTMAS! Yeah, I know excuses aren't going to cut it, but then as my teacher says "ISAT (Illinois Standarized Something Something) is right around the corner" and I got a major load of homework! I'm in the 6th grade, but we're learning pre-algebra! For example, one of my weekend problems (out of 30) was -104=18x kind of easy, but we have to show our work. But I do swear I am gonna update more, but I need a few more ideas for A Spy is Never Safe. Besides... my aunt came for Xmas and New Years and Three Kings Day (I'm Mexican-American...and proud!) so I do promise I'll try to update more. The thing that sucks is that I already broke one of my New Years resolution :(**

**~Alex**

***Hides behind rock***

**P.S. I'm ashamed of myself!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Back!...After 6 months...IM SORRY! forgive me, fellow reviewers, I have a bunch of chapter ready for publication, so it might take me a week to publish all of them, one per day, or two since I feel so guilty for being MOF (Missing On Fanfiction)**

**I have a bunch of ideas for this, so on with the story!**

**~Alex**

BEX POV

Why is Cammie in this bloody mess again? Oh yeah, she knows the list of Circle leaders. Would it kill them to stop hurting Abby all the time? Can Cammie be included in that deal? Please? We just want this to be over. For everyone. Apparently, though, that wasn't going to happen for a while.

I saw Zach place Abby in Cammie's arms, then run off toward the smoke and dust- where his mother if she had stayed alive- would hopefully be.

We waited in silence, Joe and Rachel trying to find anything really that would stop Abby's bleeding. It didn't seem _too_ serious, but it was something to worry about.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, Zach came back, shaking his head "They're gone, all of them. All I saw were most of the dead guards...lying...well..._dead_, but other than that, no traces of any _living_ Circle members. Apparently, one of victims was probably a newbie or he made a rookie mistake, because I found this," he said, holding up a tiny microchip, hopefully containing information

I took it from his hand, examining it carefully. "Liz, can you try hacking into this? it might have important info"

Liz extended a pale hand from the ground, while taking out her laptop. Within 37 seconds, she said "Got it!" in a weak voice, and I knew not to push her too much, since she too was hurt.

Joe shook his head. "We can't see it now, ladies. We have to get out of here before they come back, which, knowing them, they mostly likely will."

I didn't notice Joe had called a jet to come to us. Must be getting sloppier.

Joe and Rachel carried Abby in first, to do first aid on her in the plane, then Cammie and I carried Liz carefully up the gangplank.

We lay her down on a seat, putting a blanket over her, and packing her ankle in ice. Her wrist was sprained, so covered it in gauze until we could get better supplies.

"Ms. Sutton, if I could have the computer-" said Joe, and Liz gave it to him, while lying down.

Joe, sat down at a seat, and tried hacking through other defenses Liz hadn't managed to hack before we got on the plane, and Joe hacked for about 3 minutes, but then he reached one he couldn't hack

"Ms. Sutton if you could-" he stared, but Liz was already asleep. He sighed.

Joe was about to tap her awake, but I blocked his arm.

"Don't wake her up. She got the bloody daylights scared out of her right now. We should let her stay in a safe place for a little while"

Macey, Cammie, Zach and Rachel had taken Cammie to the back of the plane, and all three of them were trying keep her breathing, as Rachel kept checking her pulse, Cammie & Macey were operating a very high-tech oxygen mask, and Zach was trying to stop some more blood from coming out.

After about 2 hours of silence, we felt the jet descend.

We were home.

We didn't have to worry anymore, at least for now.

At least we thought.

**A/N This is all I could get done because my mom is kicking me off the computer. XD Try to update by next week. THIS TIME I PINKIE SWEAR!  
~Alex**


	8. AN but chapter up later today!

**A/N Okay guys. No I haven't abandoned this story as much as it may seem like it, but yes, I did go on hiatus because...well... I wanted to enjoy my last few school days with one of my best friends that I have known since I was old enough to read. She's leaving to this REALLY good school called Lane Tech, and it's going to be so hard not having her at school when 7th grade starts. Also, as you guys know, I TOTALLY accept criticism from you guys. Not everyone is perfect. But I got a review that said the following:**

**Guest ****4/6/13 . chapter 6**

Dude, if ally carter read this I think she would die. it sucks

**First of all, like I said, I do accept criticism, but really, I think there's no valid reason for saying that. No, I'm not the amazing Ally Carter who writes incredible books, but as Ally says herself "My first drafts always turn out really, really crappy".Well, if you didn't realize "Guest", I don't get to write 2nd, and 3rd drafts. I only write ONE draft before I post it. So yeah, I totally understand if it sucks. But really, there is no technical reason for saying that.**

**Second of all, if you want to criticize, then at least don't be anonymous. That shows you are a coward. People who use their accounts and criticize, I respect you more than anonymous users who criticize. AT least you have the guts to criticize and use your account and say it to my computer screen.**

**I'm done.**

**No not with the story. My other awesome reviewers don't deserve that. The next chapter will be up later today. I just had to post this to you know, vent my feelings...**

**Trust me, I'm not insulted. Well maybe a little. Because you take one of the things I cherish most, and make me feel kinda bad about it. **

**Thanks if you read this entire Author's Note. Trust me, you didn't HAVE to read this, but you did, and believe it or not, that makes me kind of loved.**

**~Alex**


	9. Don't Leave Me

**A/N Okay, so here's the chapter like I promised! I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to thank SlimSwiftHZ for being so supportive! So this chapter is dedicated to you, I already had like 5 chapters ready but then my computer crashed...so here's a different-ish version than I had planned**

**~Alex**

Rachel POV

Zach, Joe and I carried Abby off the plane, with Liz carrying her laptop, Macey, Bex and Cammie carrying all the equipment we had used on the plane, so if the Circle got hold of the plane, there wouldn't be a trace of evidence there.

Bubblegum Guard, as Cammie called him, opened the door for us and said "Don't worry Rachel, Abby's been through situations like these before, I'm pretty sure she'll make it"

When we walked past the Grand Hall, I felt the eyes on a hundred girls on us, Abby, Joe, and the kids. Their laughter died away instantly, but obviously we didn't head into the Grand Hall.

When we finally made it into the infirmary, we placed Abby on a bed, and I saw Cammie and Liz failing in holding back tears, and even Bex and Macey, who had managed not to cry, looked like they were about to burst as well.

The silence was awkward, as the nurses and doctors attended to Abby.

After a while, Joe said "Well...Ms. Sutton, if you could come down to the Subs with me to try to hack into this microchip?"

Liz nodded slowly, and walked carefully to the door.

They left, and Macey, Bex, Cammie, and Zach were left.

"Well...I supposed you four ought to catch up on schoolwork. Especially you, Cammie" I said, looking at my daughter, who seemed to be listening, but whose pale green eyes were focused on Abby.

They all nodded and left slowly.

Then I was left alone with my sister, her dark brown curls covering half of her peacefully sleeping face.

I sat down on the chair next to her, watching her, but after a while, I felt myself drift off, into black.

* * *

**Liz POV (A/N This part is quite gruesome, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then, scroll down past Liz's POV, kinda rated M, even though I'm only 11)**

Mr. Solomon and I took the elevator down to Sublevel Two, which I had been to on only one occasion: When we were searching for Cammie's dad's journal.

Mr. Solomon sat down at a desk, and motioned to the chair beside him, and I obeyed.

For about 1/2 an hour we worked through firewalls, when finally, we reached the last one.

"This one is going to be nearly impossible to hack. But it's the last one, I can tell" I told him.

He nodded and said "Do you want to do that, Ms. Sutton?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir"

He passed the laptop to me, an instantly, my fingers were flying over the keys, trying to hack into it, so maybe, just maybe, it would help this thing end, once and for all.

Finally, I reached the final phase of that final firewall: Password of any Circle Agent that had clearance. Well, _I _couldn't do that, since first, I wasn't- and never would be- a Circle member. Second of all, since I didn't work for the CIA yet, I had no clearance.

I looked at Mr. Solomon, a look that said '_Could you...'_

Mr. Solomon nodded, and the I stepped aside. He entered his password, and the two of us held our collective breath.

Suddenly, without warning, my third-favorite laptop exploded.

And it took off Mr. Solomon's arms.

I screamed as loud as I could, because after that happened, Mr. Solomon's face started turning a deathly shade of gray, and I screamed louder and I heard people pounding their way into the elevator, guided by my incredibly loud screams.

"NO! Mr. Solomon, just, breathe, help's going to be here soon," I sobbed.

Finally, a crowd of people burst through the elevator, and I recognized, Townsend, Headmistress Morgan, Cammie, Zach, Macey, Bex...and...Abby? I thought she was injured.

When she heard screaming, she must have insisted on coming, because I could see she was still a little pale.

They saw Mr. Solomon, and I saw my friends eyes go wide, and they all ran toward us.

"No, Joe, don't!"

"Joe, you can't do this to us!"

"Joe, don't die on us!"

"Mr. Solomon...please!"

I looked to Mr. Solomon, tears streaming down everyone's faces.

Heck, even _Zach_ looked like he wanted to cry. He was about to lose the closest thing he had to a family right now, in front of his very eyes.

"Not to sound dramatic or anything...but...I love you all," he blurted, and then, his eyes became unseeing, his chest stopped rising and his pulse stopped.

Even more tears spilled out of everyone's eyes, but I could tell Rachel, Cammie, and Zach were the ones most affected.

"S-so he's g-g-gone then?" asked Bex, even though it was an obvious question, but everyone was heartbroken.

"_At least he died with all the people he loved" _ whispered Cammie, so soft, that I doubted she had said it, until I saw Bex throw an arm around her shoulders and whisper "_I know_"

With the Circle having the upper hand, having killed one of he greatest living spies, and us, here, broken and crying, incredibly weak, how would this ever end?

**A/N Okay, I know it may come as a shock to you guys, for me having to kill Joe, but it was all part of the plot. Besides, i'm trying to crank as much GG6 as I can to fill my soul of patience until September.**

**Ally _did say _ a few people were going to die, and Liz would be feeling guilty about that, and Liz did play a slight part in his death, hacking for him.**

**~Alex**


	10. Zammie!

**A/N For the time being, I'm going to concentrate on this story and my newest story, Falling for Her, which is my newest AU story!**

**Poor Joe...he died :( I didn't plan it that way, but that's how it went! Sorry to any Joe-lovers! I'm looking at you Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Virtual cookies for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in EVERY story...I don't own. The wonderful Ally Carter does.**

**Enjoy~Alex**

**Song I'm Listening To: Skyscraper-Demi Lovato & Catch Me-Demi Lovato (Did I mention how much of a Lovatic I am? RIP Patrick Lovato, for creating such a wonderful daughter)**

Cammie POV

He's dead.

Joe's dead.

Those were the words I was silently chanting in my head as I looked down at Joe's peacefully sleeping face.

I looked at Zach, and I swore I could have seen tears in his eyes,

I couldn't blame him.

We had both just lost the man we both saw as a father figure.

And my mother had just lost one of her closest friends.

And everybody in this room had lost someone they all dearly loved.

When no one was watching, I gave Zach's hand a squeeze, letting him know I understand how he was feeling.

"Well...I think...we should...g-get the doctors to examine his b-body" said my mother, stuttering.

And I think that's what scared me most.

My mother, the incredible spy, was crying.

She was letting her emotions show.

My mother, my beautiful mother, was broken.

Abby nodded, and when everyone was turned around, Townsend leaned over and gave Abby a comforting kiss.

* * *

**3 Hours Later (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Are you okay?" said a voice behind me, which I recognized as Zach's.

I shook my head, and I felt him come next to me.

I was in my favorite secret passageway, and as Zach sat next to me, I let a few more tears fall down my cheeks.

"I know how you're feeling, Gallagher Girl, and I feel the same way, but there's nothing we can do about it" he whispered.

"I know...but why did it have to be Joe? He was in a coma for six months because of me, and now he's _dead_ because of me!" I said, wanting to do anything to hurt myself.

"Look, I know you think it's your fault, but it isn't. Abby and your mom found out that it would explode on any ex-Circle members, or any agents that have never been Circle members. It wasn't designed to kill just Joe" said Zach.

I looked up into his eyes. "But still, the reason he was trying to get information was so they could stop this..this _thing_ that's happening because of-"

I didn't finish- I couldn't finish- because Zach's lips were on mine, as if him kissing me was a way so I couldn't hurt myself.

When I pulled away I said "I wish he was still here"

All he did, was pull me close to him, and whisper "I know"

**A/N Finally I managed to get some Zammie in! I'm trying to make this as much GG as possible. There is not Zammie every second of the day in GG, and there's not much kissing. In 7 chapters...this is their first kis. Ya get were I'm coming from?**

**~Alex**


	11. Big Sister Moments

**A/N Happy 4th of July! I'm typing this chapter as I'm eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream at Navy Pier...with my iPod (will wonders never cease?)**

**Hope you enjoy~Alex**

**Song I'm Listening To(And annoying my brothers to death with) Firework-Katy Perry (Ya know, just to be festive!)**

**Shout out's this chapter go to:**

** .904-YAY! Virtual cookies to you (and to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers)**

**Operative CG16- Yeah. I really did like your advice! It's fun PMing with you..did I mention that? Build-A-Bears all the way! (Btw, i did convince my parents to get it after we're done in Ben & Jerry's)**

**rachel4reading .wordpress. com ~first of..AAAAHH ONE OF MY FAV AUTHORS REVIEWED! Second..I would totally love to see Justin Bieber do that, cause..no offense to any believers...I hate him...and yeah...and I would totally do a backflip (i actually know how to do one!)**

**Abby POV**

"How is everyone?" asked Rachel, meaning the girls and Zach.

"How should they be?" I said, not meaning to sound mad, but I was just depressed.

Rachel gave me a look. "Sorry, Ray" **(Random nickname for Rachel,if anyone has any suggestions PM me or leave em in a review)**

"Well, Liz is bawling her eyes out, Macey and Bex are trying to comfort her, and I have no idea where Cammie and Zach are. Well...Cammie's probably in a passageway and Zach most likely went after her"

Despite everything, Ray cracked a smile "Typical. I mean..we can guess what they might be doing in there"

I laughed, realizing what she meant "They're teenagers, hormones are bound to catch up to them, no matter how mature they act" I said.

That made my sister laugh, and she said "Well...let teenagers be teenagers. There is_ nothing_ we can do about _that" _she said.

Even though she had just lost the only other man she could ever love, she said "Did I or did I not see you kissing Agent Townsend" she asked, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Spy or not, I was still blushing red. "What? It's about time he actually does something nice" I said, and Ray raised her eyebrows at me.

"Soooo...do you like him back?" she asked

"We sound like teenage girls gossiping" I pointed out, hoping to change the subject

"Don't try to change the subject, Abigail" she said, reading my mind like the big sister she was.

"Fine...yes..." I said quietly...hoping she wouldn't hear.

Tough luck cause she heard all right, and she was grinning like someone gave her a puppy.

"I knew it! Selene **(What is Madame Dabney's first name?)** owes me ten bucks then" she said, and I gave her a look.

"You told _Selene?!"_ I exclamed. Don't get me wrong. I love Selene, she's a good spy and she's an incredible teacher...but having my big sister tell her my secret crush is just too much!

"Like, you said before Abby, we sound like teenage girls. Therefore, I'm acting like a teenage girl" she said, shrugging and giving me a small smirk.

"You suck when it comes to being an older sister" I told her, and she laughed.

**A/N Just a little filler chapter cause I have minor writer's block and I can't think how should the next scene go! But since I feel so guilty for having left this story at a cliff hanger 6 months ago, I want to update every day...**

**~Alex**

**P.S. Review**

**P.S.S If you review I'll give you a virtual firework**


End file.
